A Year Later
by chibidragonlesserd
Summary: Even I cannot resist writing a petty self-insert. Enjoy if you want, but note this story is just for fun. Watch as I make light of the many awkward situations I manage to get myself into with my own set of monsters at my control.
1. Intro Crazy Rant

Hello world. Well, after trying and failing to write a successful consistent fanfiction, I find myself lost. Of course I have written original works, but there are just so many times that I yearn to write something in my favorite fanverse. That's where this fanfiction comes in.

With these "cravings" as I will call them, there really isn't a cure other than writing. Along with the desire to write this petty self-insert, I have discovered that I hate making up the beginning of stories. Through my experience, as I have had plenty of ideas that all needed a start, I will admit my introductions are very rough. Usually I find myself sliding past them to get right into the tasty middle, because let's face it, the start of a story is mainly used to explain the situation. Perhaps if I ever finish this story I will come back, but I seriously doubt it.

Now I know many of you are yelling at me, telling me to get on with the story. For those impatient folks that badger writers to complete their stories in a timely manner, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." This is a "I feel like writing, but don't want to start over story." Literally, I started this a long while back. It just so happens that I've been fairly consistent with adding to this fiction in particular, hence I am posting it.

Now that I'm done with that, I must repete that I am not writing this for reviews or likes or anything of the sort. I am and always will write for fun. This fanfiction is merely me fulfilling my strange craving for my own pokemon self insert. For those of you that still want to read, I wish you the best of luck. Enjoy.

It was noon and already my day had gone from bad to worse. My sister, Heather, broke my baby! Okay, it's not actually a baby, but I just loved it so much! She smashed my sleek black DS into pieces! So now I was stuck using her pink DS… Ug!

The only good news was my game was protected! I would have strangled Heather if she ruined my pokemon black. Speaking of Heather she was knocking on my door.

"Hey…"

"I'm not talking to you!" I turned my back to her.

"But Brena!"

"You ruined my DS!" I popped the unscathed Pokemon Black game into my sister's DS.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You'll have to do a lot more than that if you want to get back on my good side." I reached the menu before tapping the pokemon game.

"What can I do?"

"Well you could start by buying me a new DS… And cleaning my room… And doing my chores…"

I was so caught up in my list I didn't even notice that my game was completely glitching out. When I finally looked down it was too late. The screen flashed white and Heather and I were gone.

We found ourselves in a forest. I looked around before I saw it. A sewadle crawled up a tree.

"Heather, I forgive you."


	2. Chapter 1

A year has passed since then… When we first arrived we were completely lost! We were lucky a trainer named Hugh gave us a ride to town. After that we each began our pokemon journey.

I have yet to leave Heather, though… She's all I've got left of home and she's too young to travel on her own.

"So… Brena," Heather trotted beside me as we walked down route 19, "Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"Of course!" I lied, "We just have to beat the game and it'll send us back!"

What I didn't mention was that in the game this route didn't even exist, or the fact that seeing how more realistic this world was it would be near impossible to "beat the game."

"Great! My friends would be shocked if they met Chewy!"

"Literally!" I smirked. Chewy was my sister's emolga, a spunky rodent who acted like he owned the place.

"Do you think mom and dad would let us keep our pokemon?" She asked.

"Mom wouldn't mind… Dad, we'd have to convince him."

"Probably…" Heather sighed.

We walked down the path for a good ten minutes before the sun grew really bright for a second. When it faded a beam of light fell from the sky further down the path.

"Do you think that's…" I asked.

"A rare pokemon?" Heather finished my sentence.

A smile spread across my face as I yelled "Dibs!" and raced toward the crash site.

"Wait for me!" Heather followed.

When we reached the crash site not a thing was damaged. Not a single leaf was out of place. The only difference was the familiar face sitting in the middle.

"Oh my God…"

"Is that-" Heather looked at the boy sitting there.

"I think so. Nemo?" the boy looked at me, confused for a second, before he grinned madly.

"So that's where you went!" Nemo stood up and smiled, "You've been gone for a year!"

"Correction, we've been stuck here for a year." I crossed my arms, "How'd you get here anyways?"

"Some sort of light…"

"Do you even know where you are?" Heather asked.

"I doubt he does…" I snorted, "We didn't… Here, this should be fun!" I pulled a pokeball from my belt.

I smirked in satisfaction as Nino's mouth hung open. A poliwag jumped merrily in front of him, wagging her tail in excitement.

"This is a pokemon," I laughed, "Although I doubt you didn't know that!"

"Wait! So you've been training pokemon for an entire year?" Nemo looked amazed.

"Yeah!" Heather nodded in excitement, "Brena says if we beat the game we can go home!"

Nemo's face darkened at that bit before he replaced it with a grin, "Can I see your pokemon?"

"Why not?" I smirked. It was so much fun showing off, "Ready for a battle, Heather?"

"Ready!" my sister pulled Chewy's pokeball.

"How about a double battle? Four versus four?"

"Fine…" she huffed. Heather never did like double battles; they were always too complicated.

"Elver," my first pokemon was by far the strongest of my pokemon, and by far the coolest. He was one of the toughest glaceons out there.

Heather thought for a second before sending out "Bubbles" her hardy Azumarill.

It was my turn to choose my second pokemon. I frowned. I knew type wise this was a good choice but Gryph was the newest member of the team besides poliwag, who I just caught an hour prior to the battle. I shrugged and threw out Gryph's pokeball.

Nemo laughed, "Thought you hated pink! Really? You have a flaafy!"

"Nemo… I wouldn't mock him if I were you…" it was too late. Gryph had already head butted him.

"Ow!"

"Well you shouldn't have teased him!"

"Can we get on with the battle now? It's my turn," Heather whined.

"Then go!"

"Hops, use fire punch on Elver." Heather sent out her buneary. He crossed his arms and glared at Heather, "Please?"

Hops jumped into action paw ablaze before I shouted "Elver use detect! Gryph use electro ball on Bubbles!" I smiled, electro ball hit, lowering Bubbles to half health.

"Use rollout on Elver!" Heather ordered her azumarill.

"Elver, use dig to avoid that rollout!" My glaceon was immediately out of sight, the only sign he was there was the large hole he left.

Bubbles was still rolling, and heading right at me! I readied a desperate jump when she stopped. A laugh bubbled up inside at the sight. Bubbles was stuck head down in Elver's hole!

This was my moment to finish Bubbles. Gryph gave the azumarill a close range electro ball on the behind.

Heather sighed before returning Bubbles and sending out her maractus "Cha-Cha."

By this time Elver had dug behind Hops and attacked, but not before Hops managed to swing a quick fire punch.

I told Elver to fire an ice beam at Cha-Cha, but she dodged the attack with bounce. I ground my teeth. One more powerful hit on Elver and he would be down. Before I could give a command Hops had delivered a powerful jump kick to Elver, knocking him out.

Gryph prepared a brick break on Hops who fainted out of fright of the fighting move. I chuckled Hops was tough but was also a complete coward!

Heather and I both sent out our next pokemon. While I sent out Mystic my vibrava, Heather sent out her last pokemon Chewy.

Grr! Chewy was going to be a pain. Most emolgas had the ability static but Heather's just had to have the ability motor drive. Gryph couldn't hurt him!

As Gryph wouldn't be able to help much I returned him and sent out my last pokemon, Elly. A duosion like no other, Elly was ready for battle, floating from side to side.

Chewy threw a quick iron tail but was immediately crushed by my Elly's rock slide. Now all that was left was Cha-Cha. Grinning evilly I told Mystic to use fly, while Elly distracted the maractus with a shadow ball.

My plan worked perfectly. Heather's team was out for the count.

"So," I turned to a slack jawed Nemo, "How'd you like our battle?"

"When can I start?"

"How about now?" I tossed him the poliwag's pokeball and was about to turn away.

"Brena!" Heather grabbed my arm, "You can't just leave him! He probably will get eaten alive if we don't take him with us!"

"Well we don't have enough supplies to take him."

"We can head back to Floccesy Town."

"But I really don't want to…" I groaned before turning to Nemo, "The nearest town is straight that way. Find someone to help you. It's not that far. Earn enough money to travel and maybe we'll meet again."

"You can't do that!" Heather yelled at me, "Nobody is going to want to help him. Remember how you had to use me to learn anything in this world. People expect him to know these things already!"

"He can figure it out on his own. Now let's go Heather."

"Look if you don't wan-" Nemo began.

"Shut up!" Heather and I snapped.

"Okay," Heather sighed, "I'll go to town and you and Nemo go on ahead."

"No!"

"You can't change my mind," she crossed her arms, "I've already decided."

"No!" I growled; she wasn't going to leave now, "Where are you going?"

"Back to town!"

"But-"

"I have to! I haven't left your side since we got here. It's time I did," with that Heather turned on her heel and left.


	3. Chapter 2

And that is how I ended up stuck with Nemo… Did I mention he was my ex? Yeah… You could say I was ticked. We walked in silence for an entire hour before Nemo spoke up.

"So… Um… How did you get your first pokemon?" Obviously he was just trying to break up the silence.

I sighed, why me? "When we got here there was this guy. I heard of him before in my Black game, named Charen. He was teaching a bunch of kids about pokemon. Of course as we were walking by he asked me to battle him…"

"How could you battle him if you didn't have a pokemon?"

"I was getting to that! Well, he was really surprised a person my age never owned a single pokemon, and he was about to ask another person. I intervened, though, and said that I knew how to battle."

"So what did he do?"

"He let me borrow one of his pokemon! In the end I wiped the floor with him! It wasn't that hard since I already knew his fighting style… And the look on his face was priceless! Afterwards, he gave me a pokemon of my own!"

"Neat," Nemo sat down on the side of the path, "Let's take a break! I'm beat!"

"You're such a wimp!" I moaned, "If I was traveling with Heather I'd already be at Aspertia!"

"Please?" He whined.

"Fine!" I huffed and sat down beside him.

A few minutes passed and already I was growing restless. Usually I walked until it was dark and I could no longer travel. This felt like such a waste of daylight doing nothing! Finally I caved in and began to talk to Nemo.

"So what's it like back home?"

"Pretty different… Your parents moved away. I think it was too much for them, staying."

"What about our friends?"

"Most of them are still there. A lot of kids at the elementary schools, though, have been disappearing…"

"Do you think they ended up here?"

"Maybe."

"We should probably get going. It's not safe here when it's dark." I turned to the fading sun.

"Right" Nemo pushed himself up and we continued walking down the road.

"Finally!" Nemo groaned as he saw the lights of the city in the distance.

"If you didn't insist on stopping to take a break we could have been here before it got dark!"

"So now what?" Nemo frowned as we reached the city's entrance.

"Well, I'm here as a favor," I pulled out a box from my backpack, "So tomorrow I have to wait at The Lookout for these new trainers."

"And what about me?" he asked.

"I'm leaving you in the hands of a friend of mine," I smirked. Finally I could get rid of this guy!

"What? Why?" He seemed shocked.

"Not to be rude, but this is too awkward," Nemo's expression seemed to deflate, "Although it's been a year, I still don't feel comfortable travelling with you…"

There was a long period of silence and a slight pang of guilt seemed to creep over me as I said, "Besides you're too inexperienced. Maybe one day we'll travel together, but not now."

Tears were now in Nemo's eyes as he asked, "So who am I going to be staying with?"

"Here follow me. I'll take you to him now."

We walked in silence through the city. It was rather strange really, as usually it's hard to shut me up. Of course when you just hurt the feelings of your companion there isn't much to say…

Crap, I felt like a jerk… It's not like I was lying when I told Nemo all of that stuff, though. I guess honesty is better than lying through my teeth. Maybe I shouldn't have said it the way I did, but I really didn't like the idea of traveling with him. He didn't treat me right when we were dating and I didn't want to repeat history. I sighed. It wasn't like I could take back the things I said.

At last we reached the lit building we were heading for. I smiled at the impressive structure. Let's hope Cheren was still awake.

I pulled Nemo up to the door, pulling on it before realizing it was locked. I guess I had to do this the hard way.

I banged on the door screaming, "Cheren! If you don't come out here this instant I'm sending Elver out to freeze your entire building into a great big school-sickle!"

The door flew open and slammed into my head. I clutched it screaming in pain.

"Damn it Cheren!" I yelled.

"That's what you get for waking up the entire PokeSchool," Cheren snickered.

After a few seconds the throbbing in my head faded and I looked to see Cheren dressed in a pair of lillipup pajamas! I held in a chuckle and he let us inside.

"So what are you doing here, Brena?" Cheren asked as led us to a kitchen.

"Well, I was in town on an errand," I sat back in a chair. Nemo followed suit, "But an old friend of mine showed up… Anyway he wanted to learn how to become a trainer and I thought you would be the best!"

"Ah," Cheren poured Nemo and I two cups of tea before pouring himself a cup of coffee, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course," I stood up and left the room with Cheren in tow.

"Now why do you really want to leave him here?" Cheren folded his arms.

"To be honest, I don't want to teach him," I sighed.

"That's not a very good reason."

"I know," I moaned, "But if I taught him it would be all awkward!"

"Care to explain?"

"He's my ex, and he still likes me. I couldn't stand him trying something."

"That's understandable… I'll make you a deal," Cheren nodded to a nearby stairway, "A few days from now is trainer day for my younger classes. I'd like you to help me with this."

"Sure!" I grinned. I always was good at teaching. That's why Cheren was so suspicious when I brought Nemo to him.


End file.
